In a commercial transaction, such as an ecommerce transaction, a consumer provides a merchant with several data points. An authorization message is typically sent to a card network and the transaction is routed to an issuer for response. However, there exists a risk of fraudulent transactions.
Challenges remain in detecting these fraudulent transactions. A need exists to provide access to information that may aid in detection of fraudulent transactions.